Digimon Tamers: For Real
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Five kids signed on to star in a movie... and wind up having a much bigger adventure then they ever expected. It's not just a movie anymore... Based on Digimon Tamers, but not exactly.
1. Chapter 1

... Inside a theater, Images of the Bermuda Triangle are being shown on the screen, to five teenagers.

Jeri Katou, a 15-year-old girl with long, brown hair and an honest face, her innocent nature got her the part of the main female character in a new movie, scheduled to come out next year, called, "Demon Heart."

Henry and Suzie Wong, a 15-year-old guy with a 9-year-old sister. Both are of Asian descent. Henry has a dark blue streak in his hair, while Suzie has a dark purple streak in hers. They play the mysterious strangers which guide the main characters to destiny.

Erika Norseman (or simply 'Rika'), a 15-year-old girl with a tomboy attitude, and red hair put in a spiky pony tail. She plays the antagonist, who attempts to kill the main female character so she can have the guy all to himself.

And Thomas Norstein, 16, who plays the main male character, a sharp-witted boy with his own personal demons.

They all watched the film for a while, before Thomas spoke. "... Mr. Carlson?"

The film stops. Mr. Carlos Carlson, late 30's, with a kind, yet exploitative demeanor, walks up.

"Why are you showing us pictures of the Bermuda Triangle?" Thomas asked, obviously confused. "This film is supposed to be about a young man struggling between his first crush and his internal demons. What does this have to do with that idea?"

"YEAH! You should explain!" Suzie yelled.

"Suzie... You know about his temper." Henry said, reminding her of the guy with the scriptnotes that ticked Mr. Carlson off

"... sorry sir."

Carlos then said, "For the last time, call me Carlos. And my friends, you ain't in a love story anymore. The setting's changed. The script has been altered... By fate itself."

Everyone was confused by this statement. What he meant escaped them. Carlos pulled out a map, which was as old as dirt.

"I've obtained a map to an uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle. We are changing the setting. The romance remains, but a new side has formed. This is our destination." Carlos said, a passion in his voice.

Silence reigned for a minute, before Rika asked, "so, what do we call it?"

Carlos then paused for a moment, thinking before saying that "It hasn't gotten a name... because technically... it hasn't been discovered. Yet."

Thomas was disgusted by this alteration.

"I'm sorry. But I signed up for a movie about man's inner chaos." Thomas said, rising as he did so. "And If you think I'm going to go into that triangle... You should be **_ASHAMED OF YOURSELF_**! The IDEA! I. Am. Outta. Here."

Thomas left in a hulf, leaving everyone confused.

"I..." Carlos started, "... think we need to find a new guy for the role."

Jeri then said, "I think I'll need new clothes for this change."

Suzie sighed, saying, "What else is new?"

* * *

Please, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Jeri walked around the mean streets of New York, with a few shopping bags in hand. She looked around, thinking, "Oh man. I need a new co-star..." and no sooner did she notice some commotion from a nearby fruit stand.

Terry. A 15-year-old street kid wearing a dirty sweat shirt, dark grey sweat pants with a hole on the left knee. He's trying to get an apple for free... and failing.

"Dude, you can at least spare an apple." Terry said, pleading for an apple. The fruit stand owner was unconvinced.

"Sorry. They cost 25 cents. No more, no less. I don't believe in haggling."

Jeri walks up to the fruit stand, which, by sheer coincedence, she comes to every Saturday morning at 9 o'clock sharp. She likes to be the first in line for the in season picks.

Fruit stand owner, recognizing his most frequent customer, greeted Jeri with a smile, and told some other people how she's there every Saturday morning, rain or shine, to pick the best fruit.

Terry, seeing an opportunity, picks up an apple. The fruit stand owner, quickly noticing that, snatched the apple from Terry's hand.

"Are ya buying or just eyeing?" He said. His look said, "Choose Wisely."

"Excuse me." Jeri said, "I think the guy dropped this." She held up a quarter, and handed it to Terry. The fruit stand owner grabed it, and replaced it with the apple, then grumbles about, "Kids today. So immoral."

* * *

At Moe's Coffee Shop, Terry was wolfing down a Lays potato chip bag's contents. Jeri smiled, seeing potential as a star in this guy. Terry, noticing her smile, looked at her, then noticed the pieces of chip on his shirt.

Jeri decided to break the ice without sounding TOO in love, which she was not. "... so... Terry... you like movies?"

Terry spaced out a little, then said, "... well, when I still had a home and parents, I used to go to the movies all the time. I always imagined being the star of my own film. But then, my parents disappeared, and I was soon considered an orphan."

Jeri, realizing the guy's life on the streets was longer then she realized, said, "... wow..." Then, she decided to cut the crap, said, "What would you say if I were to give you the opportunity to star in your own film?"

"I would say, "Really?"" Terry said, hopeful.

"Well, I happen to be working on a movie that tells the tragic tale of a young man, who will journey into the unknown." Jeri said, smiling as she did so.

"WHAT?!" Terry yelled. "Where, When, Whom?"

Jeri decided to answer the questions in reverse order.

"Me and three friends, after we get there, and... *Ahchoo!*"

"Achoo?" Terry asked, naive to the situation, and to the fact that she was sneezing. "Where's that?"

"Near Bermuda, but not too close" Jeri said, trying not to giggle.

"And you want me to be that guy?" Terry said, disbelieving.

"YEP!" Jeri said, chipper.

Terry thought for a while, then said, "Well... where do I sign up?"

"You don't have to." a voice said, Carlos' voice.

They turned to Carlos. Jeri for lack of a better term, was surprised.

"Mr. Carlson! When did you get here?" She exclaimed.

"We... have to depart early." Carlos said, regret obvious in his tone. "Blame the studio."

They departed, leaving three dollars and 45 cents as a tip at the table where they were sitting.

* * *

Please, R&R! and yes, Terry's this universe's Takato.


	3. Chapter 3

It is at the port. Rings, gunshots, and Sirens fill the air, along with a foghorn and some cursing. This has nothing to do with our story.

A cab rolls up. Carlos, Jeri, and Terry exited the vehicle. Terry sees a big white ship.

"HOLY WHACK!" He yelled, "THIS is the ship for Achoo?! So cool."

"... No. It's actually that ship over there." Jeri said, pointing to a smaller gray ship, the S.S. Bouken.

"... That one?!... It works."

Jeri walked over to Carlos, just before Terry began singing.

"BORNNNN FREEEEEEEE! As free as the the wind blows... as free as the grass grows... Na na na NA NA, I forgot the other words... something something SOMEthing..."

Jeri turned to Carlos and said, "... Enthusiastic much?"

"... works for me!" Carlos said, "We should really get on the ship now. It's leaving."

"Hey, Terry!" Jeri yelled, "We gotta go!"

Jeri and Carlos get on the ship. Terry followed them, fascinated about being on a ship. The boat moved suddenly. Terry stumbled a little.  


* * *

Terry shuffled around in his bed. while asleep. Voices filled his head, being replayed over and over and over again.

"The guy's just easy-going!" Jeri's voice said.

"He also seems to trust you." Henry's voice said, ever so observant.

"I think the guy has a crush on you!" Rika stated.

"You take that back, Rika!"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Rika said, sarcastically.

Another set of new voices fill his head.

"He looks on, frightened. She cries with some kind of overwhelming emotion. Then they see it. The island."

"Exterior Bermuda Triangle,  
F. I. L. E. Island."

Another, final voice speaks.

"TA. KA. TO."

Terry woke up, with a frightened expression.  


* * *

The next day, Henry, in a sailor outfit, leaned on the railing. Jeri runs up to him.

"I'm so exited! I've never been on a ship before!" She stated, chipper as ever.

Carlos films the situation, a newly worked-in scene.

"I've never been on one with a female," Henry stated. "let alone three."

"Do you think highly of us women?"

"No, I think of both genders being equal."

"... good idea."

They look off into the distance. A storm seems to be heading for the ship.

Carlos, seeing a threat in the storm, yelled, "CUT! We need to get inside. We don't need the storm right now."

Everyone runs into the ship's interior, except Terry, who was trying to clear his head.

Eventually, the storm rained upon the ship, like a dark rain of liquid chaos. Terry was facing the storm, like an idiot would. He looked up to see before him...

A giant red bird.

It looked down, upon Terry. It swiveled its giant head, then turned around and flew off.

Terry, realizing something, got up and ran inside.

* * *

What else will happen! Will Terry see the Giant Bird again? Find out... if you please, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"If someone said we were going to Achoo, what would you say?" Was the first thing Terry said when he walked in.

The others were thinking of answers when Henry spoke up.

"I'd say you got it. Now, we aren't going to anywhere but Achoo." Henry said, nervously.

"No. But do Achooian birds have red feathers, more then two wings, and more then two eyes?" Terry said, referring to the giant bird he saw earlier.

"... Maybe. I'm no biologist."

"Well, do they grow the size of a ship?"

Carlos, Rika, and Henry look at each other with confusion.

"What was wrong with the truth?" Terry asked.

"What do you want, anyway?" Henry asked in response.

"The truth of where we are going."

"... You can't HANDLE the truth!" Henry yelled, desperate.

"Oh. I think I can." Terry said, confident.

"We are going to the Bermuda Triangle." Carlos said, to give Terry the truth.

"... come to think of it, has anybody ever gotten out of there?" Henry asked, now doubting Carlo's sanity.

"I know of one." Terry said, attracting the attention of the rest of the group. "Once, after my escape from the adoption house when I was ten, I was fishing when I came across a guy, claiming he escaped the Triangle. He spoke of it being a nexus point between two dimensions. One made of matter, the other, oddly, out of data."

Everyone gasped at this. A dimension made of Data?! Terry smiled, then continued.

"He spoke of creatures. Not unlike beast. Not unlike man. But all monstrosities of data. Digital Monsters." Terry said, grimly.

"He say anything else?" Rika asked, curious.

"No. I found him the next morning. Knife handle sticking out of his chest."

"Sorry," Carlos said, "but Monsters belong in B-movies."

"I'm not going to the Bermuda Triangle! Why didn't you tell me when I got on board?" Terry yelled, furious.

"If we did..." Carlos said, "You would've jumped."

Terry looked at him. Then, he ran to the railing and jumped overboard.

Jeri walked in shortly after.

"Where's Terry?" Jeri asked.

"... Jumping for joy." Rika said.

A life preserver with Terry in it is lifted out of the water.

"I take it he jumped where he shouldn't have." Jeri said, smirking.

"Well, guess I'm going." Terry said, "Now **_PUT ME DOWN!_**"

The life preserver dropped, hitting Terry on the floor.

* * *

Carlos thought about what Terry said, thinking of ways to make a movie out of it.  


* * *

When he walked into his room, he found the photo that he always had of himself on the wall of the ship, which he installed, had a **MUSTACHE** on it. He looked at it, not in horror, but in curiosity.

He looked at a nearby mirror and held a comb under his nose like a mustache. He dropped the comb and grabbed a eyebrow pencil. He drew a mustache on his own face, as well as a goatee.

"I am Pierre Louis! I am famous director from big company!" Carlos said in a French accent. "I _**fart**_ in you critics' general direction! Your bad reviews make me sick, sons of a silly person! Your mother was a gerbil, and your father smelt of fish heads!"

Then Jeri walked in, yelling, "Mr. Carlson, Have you seen my eyebrow pencil?"

Carlos turned, and the two began an awkward moment of staring. Jeri took the eyebrow pencil and left.

Carlos looked into the mirror... to see a pair of evil red eyes looking at him...

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm went off on the SS Bouken. Jeri woke up from all the noise.

"What is going on?!" Jeri yelled. She then picked up a photo of Terry, and smiled.

"One day..." Jeri said, put it down, and ran out the door.  


* * *

The Ship was in a heavy storm. The captain was incredibly annoyed.

"What is going on?!" The Captain yelled, but none knew the answer.

Terry seemed to be impressed by the storm. Then he noticed a familiar bird-like freak of nature flying.

"Him again..."

Jeri screamed, as a white tentacle grabbed her leg. The crew turned to see a white squid-like creature, trying to take Jeri.

"JERI!" Terry yelled.

He grabs a harpoon gun and aims at the Squid beast's mantle. He fires the harpoon. The squid gets hit and instead of dying, glows with an incredible light.

When the light died down, the giant, white squid's place was taken by an smaller, red octopus-like beast. The beast then talked, saying, "Daemon-Kaa was expecting you."

Everyone was shocked at what the creature said.

Carlos was the first to speak, saying, "You Talk."

"Of course. Humans like you aren't the only beings capable of communication." The creature said.

"Then how is it that you know English?"

"That is not my place to say. Now hand the Girl over!"

"No Way." Terry said, enjoying Jeri clinging to his leg.

To say the beast was angry would be an understatement. "Why you insolent-" The beast said, before being cut off by a missle hitting him, sending him flying thorough the air.

He hit the ocean. Terry, Carlos, and everyone else looked up to see a giant, blue-armored, periwinkle-furred cyborg wolf flying above them. Behind him was a armored orange humanoid dinosaur with gold and silver armor. Both disappeared from sight.

"What were those things?!" Henry yelled- er... ASKED.

"I dunno. But whatever they are, they must be dangerous. They almost took Jeri." Terry said, seeming to be in horror.

a familiar white tentacle emerged and grabbed Jeri. She struggled in his grip as she is dragged out to sea. Toward an island, at least.

"Make that, They completely took Jeri." Rika said.

"Hey, what's HE doing?" Suzie asked.

Carlos was preparing a lifeboat. Terry, seeing an oppurtunity, jumped in the boat. A few moments pass before Terry got out. He came back with a rifle, and jumped back in again.

"We're going to the Island." Carlos said.

"... You're crazy." Henry said.

Then Rika, Henry, and Suzie said, "We'll go with you."

A few moments passed.

"Well... NO! you will not go! Going there is... is nuts!" The Captain yelled. "This is madness!"

"Is it wrong to crack a 300 joke?" Henry asked. Rika facepalmed herself.

Everyone got in the boat. It dropped, with everyone screaming.  


* * *

_Meanwhile..._

in a strange, almost mechanical-looking location, a knight in white and red armor, looks around.

"What's the matter, Gee?" a feminine, flirty voice speaks. The red knight turns to his female, pink-armored comrade.

"Greetings."

"So, anything on the mind?"

"... The Chosen have found File Island."

"So they have."

"I am going to send an agent to assist them in their mission."

"And if they refuse?"

"They will not. That is the will of Yggdrasil."

"Very well. Take care, Gallantmon."

"You too... Crusadermon."  


* * *

**To be continued. Please, R&R!**


End file.
